I'd Come For You
by FREAKTONIGHT
Summary: 3rd chapter is the main one. Fang left Max. Regret. Oneshot Song fic. Fax. During STWOES. T for Teen Book. So I gave in and now its not a one shot. all song fic though.
1. Heels Over Head

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot. If you could call it that.**

**

* * *

Heels Over Head - Boys Like Girls (I reckon this song, the lyrics tell the story more than my weird character monologues. Helps if you've ****heard it before.**

_**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles**_

Max was the closest thing to perfect, Fang thought. She wasn't rich or model-like, though her looks told a different story.  
She's worth more than she could imagine.  
_**  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound**_

Fang. He left, didn't know how broken it left her. She found some of his clothes left behind._  
_

_**Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?**_

Fang fell for her. Hard. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. He was drawn in by her, by everything.

_**(Max)  
Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
**_

It was like he didn't care if they lived or died. **(A/N this was a quote but I couldn't find it, so make do 'k? Though if anyone knows, please tell me)**

_**(Both)  
I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me**_

Fang was all Max could think about it. She longed to see him, just for a second. Sometimes she could feel his breath on her neck, like when he snuck up on her.

Max was all Fang could think about. He couldn't help feeling regret. He could still smell the scent of her hair, he imagined her everywhere, always checking if by a tiny chance, Max was there.

_**But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?**_

_**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be**_

He left and she nearly died without him.

_**You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes**_

Fang burnt his bridges when he left. Max didn't blame Iggy and Gazzy as much. He could wish and wish that Max would take him back.

_**You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger**_

And she would. She would because he was apart of her. She couldn't let him go. Ever.

_**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?**_

_**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be**_

_**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me**_

* * *

"Fang felt a cold jolt, then dismissed it. Max wasn't dead. He would know, somehow. He would have felt it. The world still felt the same to him; therefore, Max was still in it." –Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports


	2. Dead and Gone

**Disclaimer: Don't own songs or quotes or characters or anything really. Just the sort of plot.**

**

* * *

Dead and Gone - T.I feat. Justin Timberlake (not exactly matches but meh) love this song**

**Warning: Language**_**  
**_

""We will destroy you," the Flyboys droned. "You have no escape."  
That was the most imaginative, threatening thing the whitecoats had programmed these 'droids to say? "Talk about lame," Fang muttered."

_**

* * *

Ay, lemme kick it to you right quick man  
Not on some gangsta shit man on some real shit****  
Anybody who been through the same thing  
I'm sure you feel the same way  
**_

_**Chorus:  
(Justin Timberlake):  
Ooooooo  
I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
Ooooooo  
I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone  
Dead and gone**_

Dead and Gone. Fang was hoping Max wasn't.  
He wanted to come back. It's been too long, even though it was barely a day gone.

_**(T.I.)  
****Ever had one of them days you wish woulda stayd home  
Run into a group of niggas getting they hate on  
You walk by they get wrong you reply then sh*t get blown  
Way outta proportion way past discussion  
Just u against them, pick one then rush em  
Figure you get jump, yeah that next  
They don't wanna stop there now they bussin'  
**_

_**Now u gushin', ambulance rushin' u to the hospital with a bad concussion  
Plus ya hit four times bullet hit ya spine paralyzed waist down now ya wheel chair bound  
Nevermind that now u lucky to be alive, Just think it all started you fussin' with three guys  
Now ya pride in the way but ya pride is the way you could *uck around get shot die anyday  
**_

_**Niggas die every day all over bull sh*t dope money dice game ordinary hood sh*t  
Could this be cuz of hip hop music or did the ones with the good sense not use it  
Usually niggas don't know what to do with their back against the wall so they just start shootin'  
For red or for blue or for blow I guess, from Bankhead upto ya projects  
**_

_**No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it now I take  
Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake  
That part of me left yesterday the heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away.**_

His pride stopped him from begging to be forgiven but he would, he knew in his heart if she did't ask him to come back, he would beg. For the flock. And for her.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**(T.I.)  
I ain't never been scared, I lived through tragic  
Situations coulda been dead looking back at it  
Most of that sh*t didn't even have to happen  
But you don't think about it when you out there trappin'  
In apartments hangin' smokin' and rappin'  
Niggas start sh*t next thing ya know we cappin'  
Get locked up then didn't even get mad  
Now think about damn what a life I had**_

Fang didn't want the normal life. He wanted her. Normal didn't have her.  
He wasn't scared of the whitecoats, he hates running but just the flock together was good enough.

_**Most of that sh*t look back just laugh  
Some sh*t still look back get sad  
Maybe my home boy still be around  
Had I not hit the nigga in the mouth that time  
I won that fight, I lost that war  
I can still see my nigga walkin' out that door  
Who'da thought I'd never see Philant no more  
Got enough dead homies I don't want no more  
**_

_**Cost a nigga his job, cost me more  
I'da took that ass-whoopin' now for sure  
Now think before I risk my life  
Take them chances to get my stripe  
A nigga put his hands on me alright  
Otherwise stand there talk sh*t all night  
'Cause I hit you , you sue me,  
I shoot you, get locked up, who me?  
**_

_**No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it now I take  
Time to think before I make mistakes just for my family's sake  
That part of me left yesterday the heart of me is strong today  
No regrets im blessed to say the old me dead and gone away.**_

What a life. He wasn't scared when they locked him up, inject chemicals, poisons. But now, he was scared stiff. She could reject him.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**(J.T.)  
I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west, Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north, Swallow that pill that they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone, The new me will be alright  
I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west, Still nobody in sight  
****So I turn my head to the north,  
Swallow that pill, That they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone,  
The new me will be alright**_

No-one's there, no-one could fill the void in his heart that she was supposed to fill. He felt alone, no-one by his side. Max, I'm sorry.  
He would swallow his pride and beg if she wanted to. He was prepared to. He'll be alright.

_**(Chorus)**_

He wouldn't fuck around anymore. He won't leave her, the flock to die, that part of him was gone. Dead and Gone.


	3. I'd Come for You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Don't Sue**

**A/N A little songfic on Fang's POV when he left. I know it has been done like a million times but never a songfic so here you go:**

**Song is I'd Come For You - Nickelback (Dark Horse)**

**I LOVE THAT SONG.**

**Dedicated to Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably my first, so therefore awesomest reviewer.**

**And only reviewer.**

**So far.**

***Bambi Eyes***

**Ily. Even though I hate that word.**

**peace.  
**

* * *

3rd Book - Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports (When Fang left)

* * *

Fang flew away from Max. Though flanked by Gazzy and Iggy, he felt alone.

_**May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone**_

_**(Random excerpt of Michael Buble's Home)  
**_

Broken, like only part of him was there.

**_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it_**

He wanted so much to turn back. But he couldn't. He left and Ari was still there. In Fang's head, the name was spat like rubbish strewn on the ground.

On the beach, he laid his soul bare. When they renunited. Only Max could see him. Only Max could see the true him. She knew him better than he knew himself. He knew her better than she knew herself. Sometimes he felt like she could just see through him, see everything.

He didn't mean to leave her, to fend for herself. Though Max would just about kill him if she knew he felt he needed to protect her. But that was the way it worked. She protected the flock, he protected her. Fang wanted nothing more to forget, he didn't mean it but he knew they could never forget. They would move past it, become stronger. The flock would be stronger. Those ties stronger than blood.

**_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._**

Regret. So much. Max didn't fully trust him now. He didn't blame her, but he would make it up to her now, somehow. However long it would take, Fang would never stop trying. He loved her so much. He knew that much.

She loved him too.

**_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_**

He wasn't there when Max needed him most but he sent help and help arrived. He would go to the ends of the Earth for her. He would die before he saw her die.

**_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_**

Fang couldn't believe he let her go, to fight, to die. He couldn't believe he didn't stay, fight to the end, as one. Even if Ari was planning to kill them, he should have been there. He was blindfolded, but now he sees, he was wrong, nevertheless he should've of been there, right or wrong. Fang knew now, that he would always, always fight for her, with her. Side-by-side He would do anything for her. They trusted each other with their deepest secrets. When he was with her, he stopped being guarded. At least a little anyway. He would be there. Always.

Without her, he felt like a limb was missing. Nothing was right.

_  
**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

Fang would be by her side, forever and ever he vowed. Even if it killed him.

**_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember _**

**_  
Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_**

**_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_**

When it comes down to the final warning, he would be there. Fighting side by side, helping take care of the flock, bringing down Itex. Saving the World.

He would be there. No matter what.

* * *

**Awesome? _I_ thought it :) How bout that 'final warning' bit. I thought that would be a good conclusion.**

**Review!**

**Fang & Max all the way!  
**


	4. You Found Me

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue**

**

* * *

**

"Fang left and I felt like one of my limbs were missing." - Max** (****A/N ****That isn't the exact quote. Please tell me if you know it.)**

**

* * *

****You Found Me - The Fray**

_**(Max)**_

Max was broken. Just like Fang was, they needed each other more they could ever know.

_**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."**_

_**Where were you, when everything was falling apart.  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad**_

Where were you Fang? Where were you when I was about to die.  
I wanted you to come back? Didn't you know? Ari isn't anything compared to you.  
You're the most important person in my life, I lo-- what?

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**_

Cutting it fine. Another minute or so, I would have been dead._**  
**_

_**(Fang)  
But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me**_

Fang was ashamed he let it get that far. Max was the only one who knew him, beneath those carefully guarded emotions. He loved her, she was only around for so long, he couldn't let go just yet. And yet, he almost let her .

_**(Max)  
Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**_

_**The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want**_

God, couldn't Fang see what he was doing to me? He was supposed to be my best friend. The only one who knew me, the only one who I could break down in front, the one I could talk to, the one to comfort me. I couldn't believe he went, and took half of the flock. They were all I had. I couldn't lose them, I would die without my family. It felt like years, years we had been apart, no contact and all I had was the bitter hole in my heart.

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**_

_**Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me

* * *

**_

"Don't ever leave me again," I said in a tiny voice.  
"I won't," he promised into my hair, sounding most un-Fang-like. "I won't. Not ever."  
And just like that, a cold shard of ice that had been inside my chest ever since we'd split up-well, it just disappeared. I felt myself relax for the first time in I don't known how long. The wind was chilly, but the sun was bright, and my whole flock was together. Fang and I were together.

* * *

**_'I wish this moment was ours to own it  
And that it would think never leave  
...Tomorrow can wait some other day to be  
But right now there's you and me'_**

_** - Right Here, Right Now - High School Musical** _


	5. Change Defeating Itex

**A/N Takes place STWOES after, or between. The quote is in between but after that is like an ending. Sorry if this is confusing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Change – Taylor Swift**

_"Vhat ozzer abilities do you haf?" ter Borcht snapped, which his assistant waited, pen in hand._

_Gazzy thought. "I have X-ray vision," he said. He peered at ter Borcht's chest, then blinked and looked alarmed._

_Ter Borcht was startled for a second, but then he frowned. "Don't write dat down," he told his assistant in irritation. The assistant froze in midsentence._

_"You. Do you haf any qualities dat distinguish you in any way?"_

_Nudge chewed on a fingernail. "You mean, like, besides the WINGS?" She shook her shoulders gently, and her beautiful fawn-colored wings unfolded a bit._

_His face flushed, and I felt like cheering. "Yes," he said stiffly. "Besides de vings."_

_"Hmm. Besides de vings." Nudge tapped one finger against her chin. "Um..." Her face brightened. "I once ate nine Snickers bars in one sitting. Without barfing. That was a record!"_

_"Hardly a special talent," ter Borcht said witheringly._

_Nudge was offended. "Yeah? Let's see YOU do it." ..._

_... "I vill now eat nine Snickers bars," Gazzy said in a perfect, creepy imitation of ter Borcht's voice, "visout bahfing."_

_Iggy rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Well, I have a highly developed sense of irony."_

_Ter Borcht tsked. "You are a liability to your group. I assume you alvays hold on to someone's shirt, yes? Following dem closely?"_

_"Only when I'm trying to steal their dessert"..._

_Fang pretended to think, gazing up at the ceiling. "Besides my fashion sense? I play a mean harmonica."_

_"I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahrs!" Gazzy barked._

_ - Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_

_**

* * *

**_

_**It's just a sad picture,  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history, and your getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through **_

There are always people after them. Why can't they just leave them alone? It's not Max wanted a suburban life, no that's not for her. She wanted the people she loved most to be save, free from any danger. It's like déjà vu. She was sick of getting captured, busting out and doing that again on a weekly basis.

_**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
Oh… Oh,oh.. **_

Things will change. Itex will be defeated, the world will never be at rest but the flock will strive for justice and they will win eventually. They would never give up. Max would never give up like the determined leader she was. She will save the world. Their time would come but now they had to fight.

_**So you've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
From things they never found  
They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes, says we can beat this **_

They were always out numbered. Thousands of Flyboys, thousands of enemys when there are only six of us. We can beat this. Their enemies may be large in number and size but the flock made up for that on their agility.

_**These things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
Oh… Oh,oh.. **_

They would win. The flock was strong, strong enough to knock those walls down. They've down it before and will do it again.

_**Tonight we're standing on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
The battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?  
It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
When the walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
Hallelujah….**_

Tonight Itex is defeated. They won the battle of their lives. Fighting against crazy whitecoats, erasers, flyboys. That was the night they won, when Max battled Omega, Fang's crazy fans bombed the castles, the night a little freedom was gained. Proud and determined they stood, never gave in.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N I wanted to end this with a good quote, but no, since I don't have the book, google won't have any excerpts of the epilogue or nothing! Argh, if anyone knows a good one, tell .)**


End file.
